


La Casa De Papel / Money Heist Oneshots

by Berrote



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrote/pseuds/Berrote
Summary: This is a bunch of random oneshots some random and some requested. I don't know how many there will be but check the tags for the main ships.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Alicia Sierra, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Tatiana, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín Berrote/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	La Casa De Papel / Money Heist Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlermo/gifts), [sapphicroisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicroisa/gifts).



_**[ This one is quite short but I promise there will be longer ones to come, I hope you enjoy it. ]** _

One step...

⠀

'I hate you.'

⠀

Two steps...

⠀

'I hate you.'

⠀

The sentence played on a loop inside of Andrés' mind, repeating with each step he took towards certain death. The face of the young woman consuming his mind, pushing any sort of guilt he hoped to avoid to the front of it. He had been confronted by her before he set off on his likely suicidal mission. This wavered his confidence and quite frankly he had considered turning and running through the tunnel.

⠀

But it wasn't possible.

⠀

He had to do this.

⠀

If he didn't... they'd all die with him.

⠀

His hand latched onto the gun strapped to his chest, his fingers tightening around it. He had another on the holster by his waist. He planned to hold the position near the vault, guns ablaze if necessary. He cared little about the casualties he caused, so long as the others survived. So long as Sergio, Denver, Helsinki, Tokio and the others survived. So long as Nairobi survived - so long as she got out of the Mint and found herself a new life with her son.

⠀

His heart rate saw a rapid increase as he heard approaching footsteps.

⠀

This was it.


End file.
